


Helping Operation Overdrive

by KonMikaelson



Series: Dino Thunder Across the Ages [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Dino Thunder - Freeform, Gen, Kira Ford-centric, M/M, Trent and Conner are my end ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMikaelson/pseuds/KonMikaelson
Summary: The Dino Thunder Team makes a comeback once more as they assist the newest team of rangers against their villains. Can be read as a stand-alone but would be best to read the other fic!
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Series: Dino Thunder Across the Ages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Helping Operation Overdrive

Warm brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the Overdrive rangers battling against their enemies, and it was not going well. Not when all of the enemies the Overdrive team had decided to join forces against the newest team of rangers. The rangers had been confronted at the mystical landmark named Stonehenge and were slowly but surely being overwhelmed by their enemies.

Kira Ford looked at the sight of the Overdrive rangers getting thrashed by the coalition of their greatest enemies. Her beautiful face twisted into a grimace as the Yellow Overdrive Ranger was slammed into the ground. The Yellow Dino Ranger sighed as she ran her fingers over her Dino bracelet. The singer tapped it slightly in a rhythm as she focused to remain patient. However the thin thread that her patience had been holding on to snapped ever so quickly.

The young woman let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to her companions. "When can we go down there and help them.” the ranger finally said. It was beyond frustrating to watch fellow rangers getting beaten like this, worse so when you had the power to prevent it.

The air next to her rippled slightly as the White Dino Thunder Ranger came into view, the fragments of light seemingly peeling off him as his powers wore off. The Hispanic man shrugged lightly, and winced slightly as the Black Overdrive ranger crashed into the ground by one of the team’s main enemy, Moltor. The villain let out an evil chuckle as the ranger demorphed in front of him and then continued on to help his allies. The Hispanic man turned to face his teammate.  
“You know the rules Kira. We only intervene when it’s completely needed.” He said

The blond shook her head rapidly gesturing to the fight just as the blue Overdrive’s connection to the morphing Grid was forcibly ripped away and he too demorphed. “They’re getting massacred out there and we need to help them before it’s too late!” Kira turned towards another member of her team. “Ethan help me out here.”

The Blue Dino Ranger was already nodding along, a grimace etched across his face as his fingers flew across the keyboard of his laptop. `Kira is right we need to help them soon. They won’t last much longer.” Ethan once again grimaced as the connection to the morphing grid was ripped away from the Pink Overdrive Ranger. “It’s not our decision though.”

All three rangers turned to their Red, the designated leader of the Dino Thunder Team. Connor McKnight looked relaxed as he looked over the battle, however his eyes narrowed as the Red Ranger was forcibly demorphed as well shortly followed by the Yellow .The Red Dino Thunder Ranger waved lazily, orders being called out with ease, ease that could only be reached through years of practice. “We’ll go help them now but don’t morph yet. Let’s make an entrance.” He finished his instructions with a win before the dino gem secured into the bracelet around his wrist glowed and within seconds he was gone.

The other three merely rolled their eyes before following their red albeit at a slower pace. By the time they arrived at the battlefield Connor was in front of the fallen rangers blocking their attackers from getting any closer. The other three Dino rangers arrived just in time with Kira quickly moving to intercept an attack launched by one of the aliens.

The Yellow Dino Ranger moved in front of her teammates, a smirk gracing her lips as she watched the attack come towards her. The brunette absentmindedly moved a piece of hair that had obscured her vision, unconcerned about the attack that was coming her way.

She tuned out the voice of one of the fallen rangers calling out to her. “Are you crazy,” One of the rangers called, the blue one if she called correctly. “ Get out of the way!” his shout was joined by those of his teammates, each of them telling her to move.

The experienced ranger ignored them of course, and so did her teammates. When the attack was close to her, the smirk fell from her face as she crossed her arms and quickly uncrossed them. The Yellow Dino Ranger screamed. Loudly.

Waves of yellow energy echoed in front of her as the power of the pteranodon flowed through her and not only negated the attack but sending their adversaries to the ground.

She turned around as she heard the whimpers of the Overdrive team. The Ranger smiled sheepishly as she went to kneel in front of the fallen rangers, as her teammates engaged in conversation with the enemy.

“I should have warned you guys on the ptera scream.” She said as she ran her hands through her hair. The rangers said nothing from their place on the ground, bodies curled up in pain as they looked at her with confused looks.

The red ranger, Mack if she recalled his name correctly, vocalized the majority of his team's thoughts. “Who are you guys.” a pained echo shrouded in his voice. The Yellow Dino Ranger winced as she noticed the pain in his voice, and she pushed the surge of guilt away for a second. She needed to focus on the battle for the moment, the guilt could wait.

Kira just kept the smile on her face. “Don’t worry we’re here to help you.” The singer looked back, hearing her name before turning back to the Overdrive Rangers. “Leave everything to us.”

Kira got off her knees with a grunt and started walking back to her team. She arrived just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

“It doesn’t matter who you are or what you're doing here. If you stand in our way to destroy these Rangers then you will be destroyed as well!” The creature shouted pointing its sword at them, the allies by its side voicing similar agreement,

Connor merely smiled, carefree as can be. The only hint of preparing for the incoming battle was the dangerous gleam that came into his eyes. “Good thing we’re rangers as well then.” The red ranger said lifting his bracelet, the red dink gem glowing within its embrace. The others followed suit with a myriad of colors. The blue, white, and yellow dino gems shone brightly as their wielders prepared for battle.

They faintly heard the gasp of the pink ranger. Rose, her voice quickly following. “ I know who these guys are. They’re the Dino Thunder team.”

The team smiled as the fallen rangers recognized them. Connor’s smile only grew larger, if possible. “Trent you know what to do.”

The White Ranger spared a small smile to his boyfriend as he lifted his bracelet wordlessly. “Are you guys ready!”

The others lifted their bracelets as one, flicking them slightly to activate their morphers. The prehistoric sounds of the dinosaurs echoed around them. The coalition of enemies across from them shifted nervously in preparation for these new rangers.

“Ready!”

“Ready!.”

“Ready!.”

“Dino Thunder Power Up!” the energy of the morphing grid ran through them as they transformed into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

“Tyranno”

“Ptera.”

“Tricera.”

“Drago.”

“Dino Thunder!” The team exclaimed as one as their transformation completed. They gave the enemy no time to react as they quickly rushed into battle.

The ensuing battle didn’t last long, in fact it was quite a short battle as the team made quick work of their adversaries. The enemy was overwhelmed against the might of an experienced ranger team.

Kira took a a breather as she watched the members of her team decimate the opposition. It was obvious that the villains before her were used to dealing with Rangers as most of the creatures were. The only difference was the fact that they were used to dealing with inexperienced rangers, the newest team who still needed time to come into their own as a ranger, to gain the experience needed to fight against the daily big bads.

What they were not used to were experienced Rangers. A team of Power Rangers that had defeated their enemies, and for all purposes should have either lost their powers or retired. For a time that would have been true, they had lost their powers, lost the abilities to transform into rangers for months. It was a shock to the system of course to spend so long fighting against evil, only to lose your powers at the end of it.

While their powers were gone nothing much had changed for them as a team. They had remained close unlike previous ranger teams, the bonds they had formed during their time as rangers had cemented into the fabric of who they were as people. No matter the fact they had each gone back to their civilian lives, back to high school of all things, it didn't take away what they had gone through nor the instincts grooved into them.

Kira was knocked out of her thoughts as she let said instincts take over, figure already moved into a backflip to dodge the edge of a sword, held within the grasp of a woman.

‘Miratrix,’ The Dino Ranger thought as she silently summoned her ptera grips into her grasp, taking a battle stance. Across from the ranger her adversary mirrored her actions, unsheathing the other sword strapped across her waist.

“You know,” the woman began as she shifted her grip on her weapons. “We’ve already taken down one team of rangers, you new ones won't be any exception.” the dangerous arrogance layered in her voice made Kira give an unladylike snort behind her helmet.

This wasn't the first time her team had helped out new rangers, and it wouldn't be the last. Kira absentmindedly shifted her grip on her Ptera Grips as she dug a foot into the ground. It also wouldn't be the first time a villain had compared new rangers to experienced ones. The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger moved.

Miratrix’s eyes widened as she fell to her knees as her hands came up to grasp her stomach. Her head slowly swivelled to the right as she looked behind her, seeing the yellow ranger. Shocked eyes slowly rolled up into the back of her head as she slumped to the ground.

“Let the games begin.” Kira intoned as she left her opponent in the dust and joined the rest of her team in a fight that was slowly winding down. While she had been busy during the encounter with Miratrix the rest of her team he had been busy defeating the rest of the coalition.

Already she could see the Fearcats on the ground defeated, streaks of light layered across their bodies. Trent’s handiwork if she had to make a guess, even if it was an obvious answer. Currently the White Ranger and his other half was locked in combat with Thrax, yet it was obvious to see who had the upper hand. She was just in time to see the son of Rita being kicked into the ground by her red. She ignored that fight for now, instead going to help her Blue who was being slowly overwhelmed by the forces of Moltor and Flurious. 

She kicked off and soared across the field of Stonehenge, slicing at Flurious to relieve pressure from Ethan as she landed on one of the stone pillars. The brunette turned back around to face them. “It’s great to be back.” her team could already hear the smile in her voice.

Ethan snorted lightly as he jumped away from the brothers, landing on a pillar near his teammate. “Kira we’ve been back in the game for a while,” he whined. This being their third year to be exact. “ Why do you say this every time.”

Kira ignored that comment, like she did every time. It wasn't every day that a previous ranger team came to help out new ones. In Fact they were one of the only ranger teams whose source of power hadn't been destroyed, lost, or locked away from outside forces. They were one of the lucky ones in all honesty.

The two rangers watched from afar as the brothers ignored them in favor of arguing. It was funny in all honesty. The two friends didn't flinch in the slightest as they were joined by the last two members of their team and watched silently as the group of villains recollected themselves.

Kira smiled to herself as she saw Miratrix being carried by the one named Kamdor, still unconscious. The arrogant woman needed to be knocked down a peg and Kira wasn't ashamed to be the one to do it.

As one the team moved, to drop down in front of the still injured Overdrive rangers. The Dino Rangers were not surprised, more so Kira and Trent both winced in sympathy at them. Having one's connection stripped from the Morphing Grid wasn't a pleasant experience in the slightest. It felt as if a part of you was lost forever, a feeling that had left them feeling like aliens inside their own bodies for months.

“This is not the end, Rangers.” She heard the son of Lord Zedd screech, and then they were gone. For now, the villains had been defeated and the Overdrive Rangers had been saved. Kira and her team turned forwards to face the rangers that still laid on the ground.

She watched as the black ranger sat up, his hand gripped to his chest as he tried to regular his breathing. “ Thanks for the help and all-” he stopped mid sentence as his face scrunched up in pain.

The sixth ranger of the Overdrive team took over for his team. “What he meant to say,” he trailed suspicious eyes over them. “Who exactly are you guys?”

The Dino Thunder team were practically on the same length as they intoned “Power down” in synchrony. The ranger suits shattered in pieces of light and Kira brushed away a stray piece of hair as she looked upon the fallen team. Conner stepped forward pulling Trent as they held hands along and she snorted at the white ranger’s panicked look. She moved forward as well to stand by Trent’s side and Ethan did the same for their Red.

Conner had a large smile as he spoke. “We,” he motioned to himself and his teammates. “Are the Dino Thunder Rangers. Pleasure to meet ya.” the smile grew and so did the sparkle in his eyes.

Kira sighed. The following discussion would not be pleasant.


End file.
